Will True Love Be Strong Enough?
by spk3333
Summary: Austin left Ally when they were 16 to follow his dream. its been 6 years since they saw each other. what will happen when they see each other again? will Ally be able to open up her heart to love again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Today is the day when he left 6 years ago, leaving Trish and I alone in Miami. 6 years ago Austin Moon and I were more than best friends we loved each other. We weren't exactly dating yet but we were close to it. We would spend almost every minute together, we were inseparable. I remember it like it was yesterday...

(Flashback)...

I was working overtime in the Sonic Boom one day because my dad had to go to a music convention in Montana, when all of a sudden a blonde headed boy walks in screaming "ALLY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" he then glances around and notices me checking out an old lady trying to buy a violin, and he walks over. I say "heey Austin what do you need?" I look at him and he's not the usually sunny, excited Austin that I know him to be. "What's wrong" I say. He just looks at me with those sad eyes and says "I got an amazing record deal with Peter Grant, (he's a really famous manager)" I look at him and try to muster up my happiest face and manage to say "well good for you, this is everything you've always wanted," out of my surprisingly dry mouth. Austin looks at me and I try to look away so he doesn't see the hurt in my face. "I know Ally, but I always wanted to become famous with my friends and soon to be girlfriend by my side through this entire experience," Austin mutters with so much sadness in his eyes. I see how hurt he is and I know that he doesn't want to take it because he doesn't want to leave us behind. So I walk over to him and hug him whispering in his ear, "I know, but life's not fair sometimes and you have to take what you can get and right now YOU Austin Moon have to sign that recording contract. " I turn towards him and he looks at me with such sadness and says "but I don't want to leave u behind... I-I-I love you Ally." "I know you do and I love you to but you have to go and live your dream, but you better visit as often as possible," I say smiling and kissing him gently on the lips.

(End of flashback)

After that day he left without a single word towards Trish or I. Dez had left the same day as Austin because he was moving out to California to become a professional film maker. Austin and I talked on the phone, texted, and e-mailed each other constantly. I was paying more attention to my phone than I was to my dad or Trish. They were becoming worried for me because I was barely keeping up with school work or let alone work at the Sonic Boom. 3 months after Austin left I noticed that the calls, texts, and e-mails were only coming in twice a week rather than what they used to be which was like 50 times a day. I was becoming worried that they would soon stop all together knowing how busy he probably is with his career taking off, and soon my assumption was correct. He stopped talking to me all together. I was put into a state of depression; I wouldn't eat or talk to anyone. Until I realized that what I was doing was wrong, I shouldn't be hiding my life away while the guy I loved is living his dream. So I stopped moping around and started socializing with people again. I threw myself back into my school work and graduated with all honors, I also threw myself into working at the Sonic Boom.

Now Sonic Boom is a successful instrumental business. We sell instruments to people all over the country. I am the CEO and Trish is the CFO. Trish and I just opened up a store in Los Angeles so we have to go inspect the store and see if everything is running smoothly. We are waiting for our flight to be called to depart when Trish and I hear a familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"No I am at the airport now waiting for the flight to be called, it was delayed," said the familiar voice. Trish and I turn around to see a tall red-headed man standing in a black and white suit with clown shoes on talking to someone on the phone. Trish automatically turns to me and says "oh my gosh do you think that's..." but before she could finish her sentence the red-headed man saw us and screams "OH MY GOODNESS ALLY! TRISH! How are you?" me and Trish stand up and meet his opened arms and give him a welcoming hug and Trish responds with " we are fine, but what are you doing here?" "Oh I came to visit my grandma, I flew here 2 days ago and spent all day with her Tuesday and I went to go see you guys at the Sonic Boom yesterday but Mr. Dawson said that you were packing to leave town and here you are! Where are you going by the way?" Dez says with a confused expression. "Oh we are going to LA to over view the construction of our new store," said Ally. Then our plane was called. We bordered the plane and took our seats which were right in front of Dez's seat. Right when we started flying over California Trish woke me "Ally, Ally! I need to show you something!" I turn towards her still groggy from my nap and ask tiredly "what is it." She points out the window and says "welcome to California!" I look to my right and take in the beauty of it all. "It's so beautiful Trish," I say while staring in amazement. Dez must have seen us staring out the window because he says "don't look out the window there's a kangaroo on the wing!" Trish and I turn around and see that he is asleep and I say "wow that is some strange dream he's having." Trish agreed with me on that one.

Once we land I bolt for the baggage claim so I can collect my bags before someone else can touch them. While I wait there with my bags for Trish and Dez to come I turn and see a sign that says: Ally Dawson and Trish de la Rosa, on it. I automatically walk over to him and place my bag down. I am waiting there for Trish to get her bag when I hear a familiar voice. I turn to look at Dez and Trish and see a tall, blonde man walking over towards them with a sign that reads Dez on it. I instantly recognize this man as my once loved Austin. All of a sudden so many different feelings are welling up inside me. I want to go run to him and kiss him because I have missed him but I try to restrain myself. So I swallow a huge breath and lock up all of my emotions other than hate up. Just in case he spots me. I see him talking to Trish but I can't quite make out what they are saying.

Trish's point of view

After the plane lands me and Dez watch Ally sprint off towards baggage claim and I notice Dez looking confused and I tell him that ally is terrified of people taking her belongings so she sprints off right after the plane lands. Dez and I then walk silently to baggage claim. Once we get there I spot ally staring at her phone next to a man holding a card that has our names on it. I then look back towards the bags emerging and see mine, I try to go pick it up when I hear a very familiar scream. "DEZ!" a tall blonde haired man says while walking in my direction with a sign that reads; Dez. I look at ally and realize that she sees him too. She takes a deep breath and makes her face turn cold so he doesn't get the wrong idea when he sees her. I try to hide so he doesn't notice me but I have to get in between Dez and Austin to get my bag when Austin says "no way. TRISH IS THAT YOU?" and I respond feebishly "yea it's me. What's up?" he goes "what's up? I haven't seen you in 6 years! I've missed you short stuff," and he pulls me into a friendly hug. I realize that this is wrong, he hurt me and my best friend I should not be hugging him. So I pull away and say "I have to go." When I'm walking towards ally I turn and see him looking at me with a confused expression then noticing something or someone behind me. His face jumps into a huge smile and then it's gone leaving behind a sad hurt expression and a frown.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ally's point of view

"I can't believe that he was there and that he saw me Trish!" I yell on the way back to our hotel from the airport. "I know, but did you see his face it was priceless!" she says with much enthusiasm. I look at her with disgust on my face and I say "I knew that this was a bad idea I felt it in my gut when we first saw Dez again." "Ally it will be ok! There are so many people in this state it was just a coincidence, it will never happen again!" says Trish trying to support me best she can. "I guess your right... let's go see how the stores coming" I say

Austins point of view

"Dez I don't understand. I thought that once she saw me again she would be happy about it and we would date! But no when I saw her she gave me the coldest stare ever. It was like she didn't want to see me again. I don't know what I did to hurt her so badly." Austin said, while racking his brain for an answer to why Ally was so cold to him. "Austin I wish I knew why she's upset with you but I don't know. She seemed perfectly normal on the plane, happy even." Dez said trying to help his best friend find the answer he's craving. "What is she even doing here anyway?" Austin asked glumly "her and Trish are here to supervise the construction of their new store building here in California." Dez answered. "Oh, I just wish that she was here to see me because she misses me. I guess my hopes are wrong." Austin stated while Dez said "maybe if you had visited her she wouldn't be mad at you Austin," and with that he walked out the door leaving a confused Austin digesting what Dez had just said. "Maybe" he thought to himself.

No one's point of view

Ally was in the mall shopping, trying to blow off steam at how her construction workers were messing up a lot. She was walking towards the food court to grab some coffee before going back to work. After she grabbed her coffee, she turned the corner and bumped into someone spilling her coffee all down their shirt. Before she even saw the man Ally said "Oh my gosh I am so sorry sir. I didn't see you there if you want I will buy you a new shirt." "It's ok you don't have to do that it's just coffee it will come out", said the man while he was blotting at his now wet shirt. Ally recognized that voice but she was too scared to look up, she was hopping that he didn't recognize her voice. The man looked up from his shirt and saw Ally standing in front of him staring at the ground in shock. "Ally? Is that really you?" said the man. "Unfortunately, it is." Ally stated with disappointment in her voice. "Ally what did I do to you to make you so mad at me?" asked Austin staring at her, pleading for some answers. "You really don't know?" Ally asked. "No I have no idea! Just tell me Alls" said Austin begging for her to answer. "Just think about it Austin what did you promise me before you left? And did you keep that promise?" and with that last question still ringing in his brain, Ally was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Allys point of view

After my encounter with Austin I ran to the construction site, which was right next to the mall. As soon as I got there Trish looked at me and asked "Ally are you ok? You look pale." I was huffing and puffing from the run and I looked like I had just seen a ghost, and that ghost was the ex-love of my life. "Trish, I just ran into Austin at the mall I accidently bumped into him spilling coffee all down his shirt." I exclaimed still trying to recapture my breath. Trish looked at me with wide eyes and said "did anything happen? Did you guys reconnect? WHAT HAPPENED?" I stare at her in disbelief and said "NO TRISH I AM MAD AT HIM! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM ANYMORE!" I shouted that as I walked away from my best friend. I walked over to the construction workers and asked them how things are going.

Austins point of view

As I begin walking to the food court to meet up with my manager a short 5'4, petite girl runs into me and spills her very hot coffee all over me. At first I was concerned about my shirt but when I saw her face I instantly knew who it was, Ally. All of a sudden my heart started beating rapidly and I felt my stomach churn with pleasure. All I wanted to do was hug her, kiss her, and tell her that I love her, but she stared at me with cold, dark eyes that were full of anger. I decided to take my chances and try to fix what I did wrong all those years ago. So I asked her and she gave a cold dark stare and told me to think about it in a hatred voice.

After my unintentional meeting with alls I walked over to my manger. She took one look at me and said "what happened?" I said "I'll tell you later." We began our meeting about my career. "Austin, I booked you to do a gig here at the mall this weekend to get people excited about you and about the new music store opening here where you will be spending time at buying your instruments." I looked at her with complete shock at what she just said. Me, spending time in ally's music store, the way things are going now she will kick me out for walking in. "Austin! Austin!" said my manager while waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry I was just thinking about something" I tell her. She tells me that she has to go now and the shows Friday. I run to tell Dez the good and bad news. Once I get to his apartment he's not here. So I decide to call him to see where he is. "Hello?" answered Dez "Dez, where are you I need to talk to you cause I'm freaking out!" "I'm at the mall, come here and we can talk I'm at the food court having lunch with some friends just drop by and once you get here we leave ok? And stop freaking out!" said Dez as he hung up the phone. I then drive to the mall. As I enter the food court I see that Dez is having lunch with 2 girls but I can't quite see their faces. So I walk over there with shaking hands and say "Dez I REALLY need to talk to you! Look my hands are shaking and everything," I exclaim while holding out my hands for him to see my trouble. He looks at me then back at his female friends and says "jeez Austin something big must of happened because you're never this bad. Come on lets go get you home and give you your meds." He looks back at me then at his friends, which makes me look at his friends suddenly feeling rude that I spoiled there lunch. I go to apologize for this to them when I turn and see two mad faces glaring at me. One was the love of my life, Ally and the other was Trish. They must have noticed my pale face and freaked out expression because Trish asked "wow dude you look like you've seen a ghost." I respond with "I know I do, something big has happened and I'm freaking out." Then Ally, who must have now digested me and Dez's conversation because she asks "why does he have to take meds?" technically asking Dez but I answered instead "because I have anxiety issues, I developed them right after I moved here." I exclaimed and with that last thought on the brain Dez and I left.

"Ok dude what's going on you look extremely pale," Dez asked as we were on our way back to my apartment. I then tell him everything my manager had told me in one big breathe. He looks at me with wide eyes and says "wow. What are you going to do?" I stare out of the window and say "I don't know, but I hope whatever I do helps me with Ally." Once we get back to my house I take my anti-anxiety pills and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey sorry or taking forever to start writing again.. I've had school and got really busy. But now schools over and I don't really have anything to do so hopefully I can update more often. Thank u for reading this and forgive me for my lateness..**

**Chapter 5:**

** Allys point of view:**

I woke up the next day in the best mood I have ever been in since before Austin left. After yesterday's encounter with Austin and learning about his anxiety problems I feel better. I know that's wrong of me but I do. I also am excited because me and Trish are going to go to the mall today and run some errands then go to a club.

I am sitting in my apartment watching TV waiting for Trish to come when there's a knock on my door. I open it and am greeted with the ever bubbly Trish. She walks in saying "who does he think he is? Tricking me into liking him just so he could get another girls attention!" Trish had a date last night with a guy who she now hates because of that. I say "Trish, I'm sorry that that happened but I'm in a great mode I'm not depressed and I want a good day so let's forget about our problems for one day." "Ok let's go ally", Trish said. Once we get to the mall Trish demands that we go look for bathing suits for the beach. We go to the beach store and Trish picks out a unique suit. "What do you think of this ally". Trish asked. The bathing suit was zebra striped with bright neon yellow, green, and pink colors. I said not so seriously "it's wonderful Trish". She just looks at me and goes "you don't like it do you? And don't lie". "Ok it's not something I would personally get," I explained. Once we were out of the suit store I felt very sneaky, so I grabbed Trish's bag and bolt forward. Trish screams "what are you doing crazy, I haven't seen you like this in years!" I say "I know right it's amazing! I'm so happy!" I start running again and I look back and see Trish attempting to catch up with me. When I look forward I instantly run into a tall man.

After I ran into the man I start cracking up on the floor on top of the man waiting for Trish to come. Once she appears and sees me she starts laughing too. I say "this is the most fun I've had in 6 years!" Trish says "I haven't seen you this goofy and laughing this much in 6 years." I stop cracking up and look at the man who was now getting up and recognize the tall, lanky, red head. I scream "DEZ!" and stand up. Trish just looks at me and says to Dez and his friend "I'm sorry I don't know what has gotten into her, she woke up like this, and she's really not like this." I look at Trish then Dez and then finally dez's friend. I notice spiky blonde hair and that he's tall I instantly know that its Austin. I just stare at him then hear my favorite song in the back ground and light up. Trish looks at me then hears the music and goes "uh no, ally don't." but I ignore her and start singing "every long lost dream led me to where you are, others who broke my heart they were like northern stars" (**bless the broken road by rascal flats).** Trish looks at me then shakes her head. I continue singing "god bless the broken road that led me straight to you". At the end of the song dez says "woah ally I didn't know that you could just start singing in front of everybody like that". I say "yea I know I can now I got over my stage freight about 4 years ago". I look over at Austin and see all the disappointment and regret shine out of his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Ally's POV:**

I ran over to the coffee shop across the street of my apartment. I just want to run in get a coffee and run to the construction zone. Once I get out of line for coffee I get a text so I start leaving when I run into somebody. I look up apologizing a mile a minute when he stops me. He says "ok now you owe me." I start reaching into my bag and respond "how much?" he looks at me then says "not money, go on a date with me Friday night, my names riley." I agree and walk out with a smile on my face.

**Austin's POV:**

I sit quietly until ally leaves the coffee shop then call Dez. "Hello" answered Dez. "Dez I just overheard ally at the coffee shop. She ran into some man and now he's taking her out to dinner Friday night. I love her I don't want some man taking her out!" dez says "Austin relax its probably not that serious, and have you ever wondered if ally still loves you?" "I try not to think like that because the thought of that happening kills me inside". I say. "Maybe you should start because it looks like Ally's moving on bud". Dez answered. After hanging up with Dez I just sit and wonder what I should do to change Ally's mind.

I instantly run over to the construction site. I run around looking frantically for Ally. Once I found her I accidentally scared the crap out of her. She was about to turn the corner that I was running down and once she saw me she locked up. "Ally I really need you to talk to me! I know what I did was wrong; I just thought that you would always be there when I really needed you. I was being selfish, and arrogant. I miss you I have missed you for the past 6 years. I know I shouldn't have just left you behind. I'm sorry and I really want you to understand my sorrow and forgive me. Please forgive me Alls". I explained. She just looked at me with sadness, disappointment, and disgust and said two words, "that's unforgivable".

If I can't change her mind about loving me by talking to her, I have to show her that I have changed too and that she deserves better than me. Also that I still love her and I have loved her all these years.

**Authors Note: Please review **


End file.
